


Why Have Rules if We are Run by Fools

by DarkqueenKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Build, Writer has insomnia, like idk super slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkqueenKat/pseuds/DarkqueenKat
Summary: He did not dwell on it for long that night. For finally he was done with training and the the village was at peace. He had his duties but he was free to visit his omega, his voice again. It had been so many years but he remembered the smell. It brought him to completion many nights in his bed just thinking of it. Imaging what his omega would look like beneath him. On top of him. With his lips on their skin.





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Look I was just struck by this line I read that said something like, ‘and the gods have no power like the one that guides the love between fools (I might have dreamt reading that)’ and I started writing and this was it and I have no idea what I’m doing and it’s 3 am. But I think it may change ratings if I can make myself write some actual smut.

There once was a boy with eyes of fire and a will of Iron. The people both feared and loved his power because what is power without that little taste of fear? When he was young he rarely cried like the other babes in the village and the Elders declared him to be an Alpha. Stronger than the other men, smarter, more capable to lead. Tribes needed Alphas to fight, to rule, and to sire more powerful children. The Elders believed in the old magicks from when they were all wolves who occasionally turned into men. They followed the old rules, old customs.

The boy was several years old when he first shed his wolf skin. Later in life than most in the village and many had wondered if he was destined to be a vargr, a wolf who never takes on a human skin. An honor that was rarely blessed to their village in these days. They still believed they were wolves who sometimes became men, after all, not the other way around like the men tribes believed. Only the younger people in the village dissented with that view. They wanted peace with the men tribes who viewed them with horror and skepticism. They wanted to send envoys to the witches who kept to themselves but would occasionally come to heal if the price was right. They believed they were cursed and only outside help would fix them. ‘The gods themselves blessed us,’ was the response of the Elders and the more outspoken dissenters would simply disappear. The Elders blamed it on the fae, dangerous men, rough winters but the people of the village knew.

The boy knew none of this. He only knew that one day his skin felt tight and he suddenly smelled something wonderful. Something that would change his life. It would change all their lives. It was like feeling his insides burst and then his eyes opened and a riot of color exploded in front of him. The world looked different but the smell remained. His parents took him to the town center to be blessed and he found himself kneeling before the Elders. Wolves who had long been in power and smelled of discord. He whined but the noise came out wrong and his mother hushed him.

He continued to grow to be bigger than the other boys. He wasn’t the only alpha of course. The village had many. And many omegas as well. The omegas were the child rearers. The real power came from the omegas because they blessed the village with more life. They were treated with reverence. The men tribes scoffed at this because they considered omegas weak because they did not fight on the battlefield. The boy knew that was untrue. He had many scars from omegas from when they all play mounted and fought each other as cubs. They may not have claws and fangs like alphas but they had power.

The boy had nearly ten winters before he encountered that smell again. He was in the woods with his brother and it was there. He shifted into his wolf skin and began to rush to it until he came to a long fence. A fence he had never noticed before and the smell of many omegas inside it. He slammed his body against it but it did not move an inch. He could smell it getting closer then a voice called to him. He had to know. He had to see. But the fence was made of more than wood. Many magicks had went into it. To keep the omegas in and the alphas out. His brother came to him and asked him to leave. He said the wood scared him as it pulsed. But he could cross it because he was beta. His brother would not though. He would not cross what was obviously the will of the Elders. He told him to never come back.

But the boy didn’t listen. He came back often. He spoke to the voice through the fence. The voice had also not had a naming day yet. He was even younger than the boy. They had naming days when they became adults of the tribe. Then in the spring, all the new adults were sent on a mating run. To further the bloodlines. The omegas were sent first and the cleverest omegas were always found by the smartest Alphas. The ones who knew to keep searching and not get lose in the scent of heat by the first omega they smelled. But the Elders wanted the omegas mated as much as possible by as many Alphas they would allow in their heat to make sure a baby was created. Mating runs only happened once a year and fewer and fewer children were becoming of the unions. The people worried that perhaps the bloodlines were weakening so they looked to the Elders. They knew they had the answers. 

Every night he returned home after hearing the voice and wondered if they would ever meet. If they were the ‘mates’ the old wives spoke of. He made the journey to the fence as often as he could until the day he came back and an Elder awaited him.

‘You have been chosen, my child wolf. And you will be a great Alpha.’ Was what the Elder said and he was taken from his mother and brother and sent to live with other Alphas and a new Alpha dad, Davin. He would be trained daily on leadership, fighting, cultivating the land, cultivating friendships with fellow tribes, and all the other things Alphas of the tribe are meant to do. But he knew it was a punishment because he had found his love and the Elders did not want that. They wanted his focus and his seed in as many bellies as possible because he was strong and smart and able to do more than many of the other boys. He was what they wanted their warriors to be like.

However, what they would never guess, was that his new Alpha ward was a secret dissenter. He taught the boy the new ways. He told him the Elders were what was killing the tribe. They were the reason no babies were being born. They caused the gods to turn their light from them. The boy wasn’t sure what he believed but Davin was a smart man and told him that he could tell him anything. Anything at all and he would never tell the Elders because he also knew his secret. So the boy told him of his love and how he knew the Elders were keeping him away. And Davin agreed and said that if he helped overthrow them, then they could be together together because they would find each other at the mating run. True Mates is how he put it. Real love. And when the villages would see that a baby was immediately conceived and it was from a true mating then they would know that the boy was a leader worthy of following. Then he would be a council member then an Elder.

The boy agreed with Davin out loud and worked hard. He went to sleep at night with the voice in his head. He made friends with the other Alphas and sowed the discord in their minds because he was a true leader. He knew that once he had his omega by his side that he would rule perfectly. Because his omega was also a leader with charisma and was able to talk a pretty picture while stealing a person blind. Then convince that person they meant to give it away.

The boy also made some plans in secret because Davin was old and not going to be part of the uprising. His wolf would not win a fight. He wanted to win with diplomacy and the long game. He was weak in the fields of blood. The boy had already had many battles and seen the carnage. He knew when violence was needed. And the Elders would not be swayed with pretty words. They were snakes in wolves skin and they controlled everything. They refused to allow the people to talk to the witches but they used their magicks to spy, to torture, to kill. The boy knew the witches did not know what they were doing with the magicks they purchased but he also did not know what the Elders were giving the witches in return so he could not be sure of them as an ally. The fae were no ones ally not even their own. And the tribes of men were too scattered and power hungry to even think of approaching. So it fell to the other Alphas for him to ally with since he was only allowed in the village a few times a week until he completed his training. But he could reveal nothing. He had to be stone.

He chose the name Derek. Gifted ruler. And he was a gift to all around him. He was stoic and non-talkative but he said the words that needed to be said. Names have power. 


	2. His Dreams

He grew up well. The Elders were very impressed. He was everything they wanted in an Alpha. Stoic, responsible, strong, and loyal. He followed their every rule. He would often even chastise the other Alphas when they did badly. They called him a captain. Word of his prowess in battle spread to other villages and everyone wanted to send their omegas to run in the mating run when his year was to come. They wanted the chance to have a ruler child sowed in their village. He stood in the village and told them that he was skipping his first mating year because he was sick with berry sickness and a sick Alpha would sire weak babies. He ate a surplus of the berries himself to make sure he would be sick enough to show but not enough that he could be overtaken by a rogue. He knew his omega would not be running that year and he would not mate another.

The people continued to whisper excitedly about him as he yet again came home unbloodied from battle after the mating run. It took months before they defeated the warring tribe but all the alphas that left to do battle returned. Derek wondered about his omega while the Elders praised him in the village center. He noticed that many omegas that he had seen after the most recent run were not present. When he inquired about it to Davin he was told they had caught a fever. A wasting sickness that was very contagious right after conceiving. Davin did not look convinced and Derek knew they must have crossed the Elders somehow. But he had never heard of them hurting an omega before.They had always been the ones to preach about how the village needed the omegas to bring life.

He did not dwell on it for long that night. For finally he was done with training and the the village was at peace. He had his duties but he was free to visit his omega, his voice again. It had been so many years but he remembered the smell. It brought him to completion many nights in his bed just thinking of it. Imaging what his omega would look like beneath him. On top of him. With his lips on their skin. He imagined finally getting to merge their scents together. He wanted to roll all over his omega and just rub himself to hardness over their skin until he brought himself off again and again until they were soaked with his seed. Until everyone knew they belonged to him and him alone. He knew what happened between partners. The older alphas talked about it often. They had classes on it in school but nothing is like the real thing. 

The day he goes back to the fence to visit his omega he worries about being caught so much that he doubles back twice and through a stream so that anyone following would lose his scent. He approached the fence with an air of caution but excitement. And there it was, the lingering scent of his omega. He waited until someone on the inside noticed his scent trailing back and forth across the fence line. Then he heard the voice again. His omega. HIS. 

‘I thought you had forgotten me,’ his omega plaintively scowled out. ‘What name did you choose?’ 

‘Derek,’ he growled out, still scent drunk over even being near his omega. 

‘Of course you did, with your arrogance,’ his omega laughed. ‘They call me Stiles. I do not know what name I will choose. The wards here do not appreciate my impulsivity and actions so perhaps I will not even make it to my naming day.’ 

Derek growled out a challenge. He would rip their spines from their bodies if they dared to touch him. He wondered what kind of life they had here. Then he realized his omega had said something else. Stiles. They called him Stiles. He rolled it over his tongue. 

 

 


End file.
